Lost Souls
by AlwaysMarauder
Summary: How did Sirius feel the night Lily and James died--when he found out his best friend had been murdered? He relives it all, before his escape from the depressing atmosphere of Azkaban. Oneshot.


**I don't own anything.**

The flying motorbike gave an almighty roar as it landed on the doorstep of a small dingy looking apartment. Sirius Black, a tall, dark haired youth stepped clumsily of the motorbike, his eyes set on the roughly painted front door as he rushed forwards feeling extremely anxious.

Knocking wasn't on his mind as he used the alohamora charm and rushed onto the threshold. The smell of old Chinese takeaways and stale bread wafted through the corridor but he hardly noticed. He was already running from room to room to check whether his suspicions were correct.

'Peter?' He called, but there was no answer.

'_Peter?'_ he called a little louder but still no answer.

Without a moment's hesitation, he ran out of the door, mounted his bike and flew of into the direction of the Potters' house. 'I'm probably just overreacting' he muttered to himself. 'Peter was never smart true, but we'd have noticed his change in behaviour if anything was going on…wouldn't we?' But you didn't even bother to notice, said a faint nagging voice in his head. Lily did mention that Peter had seemed a little down on his last visit and hadn't talked much, but surely that was to be expected. Everyone had become quieter and secluded, what with voldemort slowly gaining power... 'He would never sell us out like th-' but he stopped in mid sentence. Illuminated by the brightly glowing streetlamps of Godrics Hollow was what was left of the Potter house. Half the ceiling had been blasted apart, and he could here some distant screams coming from inside. He threw the bike aside and ran through the already open door, but a terrible sight met his eyes. He felt the colour drain out of his face as he tried to register what he was seeing. There was James; his limp form lay sprawled across the hallway floor, his eyes wide and haunting.

'No…no, this can't be happening' said Sirius, horrified. '_No!_', and he threw himself onto the floor and started to shake James vigorously urging him to wake up.

'James?' He said desperately. 'James get up! Get up James, get up! This isn't a game James, enough fooling around this is serious!' And then he felt someone gently prize him away from the strangely still James and he turned around to see the looming form of Hagrid standing with his back silhouetted against the open door frame holding a small bundle of robes and talking to him in hushed tones.

'Yeh can't do anything for 'im Sirius', said Hagrid gruffly. 'He's gone.'

'And lily, is she-'

'They're all gone'.

And as the truth dawned on Sirius, hot, angry tears began to well up in his eyes. His worst fear had been confirmed. Peter had indeed betrayed them to Lord Voldemort.

'This is all my fault. If I hadn't suggested Peter become secret keeper none of this would have happened,' he said hoarsely wiping his eyes onto his sleeve.

'You won't get anythin' out of blamin' yerself', said Hagrid softly. 'Yeh did what you thought was righ', and there ain't no one to blame for it'.

Then, as if out of no where there was an ear-splitting shriek and what he thought was an old bundle of robes began to squirm restlessly in Hagrids arms. Sirius leaped up and stared into the screwed up face of his god son, Harry.

'Give Harry to me Hagrid, I'm his god father' said Sirius quietly.

'Fraid I can't Sirius. Dumbledore's orders', replied Hagrid shaking his head.

' But I'm his godfather!' Sirius protested.

'Its Okay, Dumbledore won't hand 'im over to the death eaters! Harry will safe in his hands', said Hagrid, a little defensively.

And he turned away with a small wave, the wriggling Harry clutched tightly in his arms.

As Sirius watched Hagrids' retreating form, he had a sudden idea.

'Wait!' he called.

He hurried over to Hagrid. 'Take my bike', he said. 'I don't think I'll be needing it anymore', and with a final kiss on Harry's cheek, he turned away and started to make his way to who knew where.

Peter's cowardly face haunted him since that very day. 'He's at Hogwarts …he's at Hogwarts'.

Sirius awoke abruptly in his small dark cell reciting the same words. 'He's at Hogwarts…at Hogwarts…' and without even thinking about what he was doing, he used every ounce of energy left in him and transformed into his animagus form, sliding through the bars ready to commit the murder he'd been accused of, all those years ago…

**Well this is my first fanfic, so go easy on the critism, and I don't think I'll be continuing this story because I prefer it as a one-shot.**

**Please R&R!! **


End file.
